The Heartless
by MadHatter66
Summary: Naruto/Kingdom Hearts with a different view. One-shot, may make it a story..M-rated incase i make it a story
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2

* * *

_"I failed…………._" Thought Naruto as he floated there a giant hole in his chest dying

_"I couldn't stop him….."_ he thinks about Sasuke plunging his Chidori intro his chest

_"I can't help anyone….not even people I care about" _he sees the images of the 3rd Hokage, Zabuza, and Haku, dead

_"I can't even stall him………." _

_"If I were only stronger" _he thinks

"You can be" Naruto sees the words in his mind, yet he hears a voice, but there isn't one

"You can be much stronger….if you let me help" appears in his head

_"What are you?" _he asks and he gets pulled into the darkness. He becomes surrounded in nothingness, all pure black. He floats there, until he sees something underneath him. It was a floor, with the image of people on it. His body starts to float down towards it and lands, like he was light as a feather.

"Do you want to become stronger?" the words appear in his head. He looks around and finds nothing around him.

"Do you wish to see me?" the words appear again

"Yes, show you're self" he says and he sees his shadow start to move. It creeps up his body and collects on the center of his chest. The shadow takes form, and sits on his. It was a very small creature, with a small body and round head. It had claws, antenna, and glowing yellow eyes. It was staring at Naruto, almost like it was looking into his soul.

"Do you want to become stronger?" he sees in his mind, but this time he knew it was the creature

"Yes, I want to be stronger" he says and the small creature nods its head. The creature puts its head near the hole in his chest, staring at it. In a matter of a few seconds, Naruto feels like something in moving. He looks at the creature, and is shocked to see something shimmering in its hands. It was a heart, his heart, and the creature moved its head towards it.

"What are you doing?" he asks, his voice growing weaker, but the creature doesn't answer. In an odd motion, lines appear where the creatures mouth would be, and open to show teeth made of darkness. The creature eats the heart and closes it's "mouth". Naruto starts to go pale and weak, while the creature starts to change. Its body starts to grow, reshaping it's self. Now Naruto was face to face with another form of creature. The antenna had turned to black hair and he round head gained actual facial features, but they were feminine. The body had shaped into a woman's figure; thou the creature still had claws. It was still showed it pure darkness and its eyes were still glowing yellow.

"What are you" he asks, with the last bit of his strength

"I am the last Heartless" the creature says, showing it had a mouth now, as it bring its face closer to Naruto's

"And now, you shall be one also" it says and then creature kisses Naruto with its newly made mouth. Naruto's eyes widen as he gets a rush of power and knowledge. He could feel the hole in his chest closing, he could feel his strength returning and growing, and he could feel the darkness bowing to his will. The creature pulls back, staring at Naruto, almost waiting for him to say something.

"Thank you…." He says as he pulls himself back into the real world

-----Real world---------

Naruto's body exploded in a force of black energy. The water was churning and the sky started to blacken. Sasuke, who was about to leave, turned in horror at what he felt as saw Naruto's body start to rise, the dark energy lifting him. When Naruto stood fully up, his eyes opened, showing his once blue eyes had turned yellow.

"You thought a hand through the chest could kill me, Teme" he says as his jumpsuit turns from bright orange to black. The fur on the collar turned into a hood, the sleeves and pant legs grew longer, and his hair grew longer as well, reaching his back.

"You know me better than that, now come on, lets head back home" he says to him, making a grin. Sasuke just scowls at him.

"I told you before Dobe, I wont' go back, and you can't make me" he says, in his arrogant voice and Naruto just laughs

"I wasn't giving you an option" Naruto says as his arms become covered in darkness

"Now just come back home, everyone is waiting for you!" he yells to Sasuke, who activates his curse seal, the flame marks covering his body

"MAKE ME!" he yells as he charges at blinding speed. He appears in front of Naruto and punches him in the chest. His fist makes contact, but is stopped by a clump of darkness that appears on his chest. Naruto just looks at him, grinning; as he sees Sasuke try to pull his fist away, the key word is try. Something was holding onto his arm and Naruto knew what it was.

"Sasuke…" he says, scaring Sasuke because he used his actual name

"…..meet me friend, Hikari" he says as a claw of darkness claws at Sasuke and slashes him down his chest. Sasuke jumps back as he sees something….unbelievable. What was holding his fist was another claw, but now he saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes. The claws pull back and the eyes move forward, making a round head, and staring at Sasuke.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Sasuke yells out of fear and the round head migrates to Naruto's shoulder, its body sticking out slightly.

"She's my friend, Hikari" he says as he pets the creature's head, the creature, apparently, liking it.

"That thing is a freak of nature!" he yells, and Naruto and Hikari glare at him

"Hikari go back, I'm killing him" he commands to the heartless and Hikari's head pulls back into Naruto's body. Naruto brings his right hand up to his face, staring at Sasuke. The darkness turned into a black claw, giving off dark energy.

"Naruto, you can't kill me, all of Konoha will be at you're throat if you do" he says smirking, thinking he was right, but is shocked when Naruto shakes his head.

"I don't care about Konoha anymore, you insult Hikari, YOU DIE!" he yells as he thrusts his claw out. It launches of his arm, growing to the size of a tree's trunk, and aims right at Sasuke. Sasuke quickly activates his Sharingan and jumps away.

"You're too slow Dobe!" he yells making hand seals. But suddenly, another claw and arm fire out of the main claw, grabbing Sasuke by the arms. The claw flings Sasuke at a mountain and retracts itself into the main claw, which is retracted by Naruto. Sasuke hits the mountain with a crash, breaking a section off. Sasuke just rises from the hole he made in the mountain, now in his Second stage.

"Is that all?" he asks loud enough for Naruto to hear him. He opens his giant wings and flaps them, taking flight. Naruto just glares again and launches another claw at him. Sasuke just smirks and was about to evade, but a grin on Naruto's face made him stop. In a matter of seconds multiple, smaller, claws spring from the main one's palm, trapping Sasuke.

"Got Ya!" he yells as he slams Sasuke down into the water. Naruto's claw(s) retracts itself and Naruto waits for Sasuke to rise. When he doesn't, Naruto slams both his hands into the water. The darkness coming of his arms spreads through the water, trying to find him. His eyes widen when Sasuke leaps out of the water behind him, making a seal.

"Katon: Goryuuka no Jutsu!" he yells as he expels a dragon head fireball at Naruto. The attack hits, making a large cloud of steam, and Sasuke just smirked while flying above. What he didn't expect is to see Naruto still standing there, looking pissed. Naruto's body was giving off a heavy amount of dark energy, acting like a shield.

"Fine, you want to play, let's play!" he says as his lower body turns into raw darkness. His body starts to raise, the darkness pushing him off the water. He meets Sasuke's level and grins at him.

"Heartless…" Naruto says as he holds out his arms. His entire upper body becomes enveloped in darkness. The darkness starts to widen and grow; becoming something Sasuke never would have dreamed. What now stood before him was the size of the statues of the 1st Hokage and the 1st Uchiha that they were just atop. It was made of pure darkness, with glowing yellow eyes and black hair that seamed to move on its own. It was a scary sight, even worse to fight. Sasuke was about to move but the creature's arm move quickly and hit him into the side of the cliff. Sasuke pulled himself out of it quickly and began to make hand seals. He held onto his wrist as black electricity began to collect in the palm of his hand. Sasuke jumps onto the creature's arm and begins to run up it. The creature turns its head to look at him.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke yells as he plunges his attack into the creature's head. Sasuke smirks, thinking he finished it, but finds his arm stuck. He tries to pull it out, but finds small claw-like hands pulling him in.

"Wh-What are you!?" he yells as he sees multiple sets of yellow eyes look at him and pull him in, as he screams all the way. The giant creature starts to shrink, the darkness receding, and turns back into Naruto. Next to him was Sasuke, who was white as white can be, his eyes devoid on anything, and his body cold. Uchiha Sasuke was dead, killed from fear and terror. Naruto just looked at Sasuke's corps and sighs.

"So this is what it's like to be a Heartless….." he says to himself as he walks back to shore

"Where to next?" he asks himself

"I don't know, where ever life takes you?" was the answer he got and he just laughed

"That's a good idea…..where ever life takes me" he says as he sinks into the darkness, hopping life takes him somewhere amazing

* * *

Review !

May make this into an actual story if I get the right reviews

So review


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts 2

* * *

Naruto and Hikari have been traveling for close to 4 months together after the Valley of the End thing went wrong. And by wrong I mean accidentally killing Sasuke. They were now camped outside Hikari in her mini-Heartless form lying on Naruto's stomach will he was laying down. He was scratching like you would a cat, and she was actually purring like a cat….i don't know shy, she just is.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" He asks her and she looks at him with her big yellow eyes.

"I don't know….where have we already been?"

"Rain country, Mist country, Lightning country, Grass country, Marsh country, and…mmmm, Noodle country" He says, drooling slightly as he remembered noodle country.

"They had the second best ramen there….next to Ichiraku Ramen." He says happily until he remembers Konoha.

"You really miss Konoha, don't' you?" she asks, and he nods.

"Ya, I want to go back, but I know they'll try to execute me on the spot" He says, know the whole "Killing there last Uchiha thing" only made them hate them more.

"Then….why not time travel?" she asks and Naruto deadpans.

"YOU COULD DO THAT AND NEVER TOLD ME!" he yells and Hikari just looks at him.

"You never asked" she said and Naruto shut up quickly.

"To shay, now let's go back in time!" he says and she sweat drops.

"I can't travel through time" she says and Naruto starts yelling about "You just said you could" ands "Liar".

"I said to try time travel, I can't tome travel, but I know someone who can" she says and Naruto comes down from his anger.

"And he is where?"

"He's in another dimension, but I'm sure that "Forbidden" scroll you're village has might have a Jutsu that can send us to him" she says, making some sense….some being the word.

"And if it doesn't?"

"….then we'll wing it"

"………….Ok, I'm good with that so should we be sneaky ninja or have fun with it?" he asks, hopping for the fun.

"Is it terrify them?" she asks and he nodes.

"HELL YA, FUN IT IS!" she yells and Naruto looks like he just saw god, wide eyed.

"You are the coolest Heartless/friend/girlfriend" He says and yes people, he said girlfriend. When Hikari did that power merging with her and Naruto, it had other affects. One being a strong connection between the two and the others are….not my place to say.

"I know…lets do it tomorrow (she means steal the scroll, not what you think you dirty perv…..that's in the next chapter)" she says, but Naruto takes it the wrong way and his face goes red. Hikari sees this and turns into, what I call her human form. She turned into a girl around the age of 15 with slightly tanned skin like Naruto's. She had black hair that went down to her back and actually normal eyes, but with yellow iris's. She had a developed body, with curves and C-cup breasts almost D-cup. She was now lying on top of Naruto, her face mere inches away from his, wearing only a black silk nightgown that went up mid-thigh.

"I was talking about stealing the scroll, but if you want to…" she says seductively into his ear, he could feel Hikari's breath on his ear. If Naruto's face could get any redder, his face could be used as a signal beacon. He looked like he was about to pull a Hinata and faint right there. So he quickly sinks into the darkness and re-appears 10 feet away from her, his back turned to her.

"I-I-I'm going to take a bath in the r-r-river, bye!" he says as he runs towards the river, hopping it was very, very cold. Hikari just turns back into her mini-Heartless form and just lays there giggling at what she just did.

----Next Day------

"Look it's a calm day in Konoha, no fighting, no missions, and no problems….lets fix that!" Naruto says to Hikari, who was sticking out of his right shoulder.

"So how we doing this, we going to just barge in, or are we going to be evil and destroy the gate?" She asks

"Neither, we are just going to appear in Baa-chan's office" He says, shocking Hikari.

"WTF, no destruction, no pain, nothing?" she asks, not believing it.

"Nope, just appear and say high, then we take the Jutsu we need and leave" he says as they sink into his own shadow.

----Hokage's office---

Tsunade had no paperwork today, so she was doing what she loved…getting hammered! She was now looking at a bottle of open sake in her hands like it was made of gold.

"This is…..crap, I'm not even buzzed" she says as she tosses the bottle of sake over her shoulder, out the window, and hits a pedestrian with a clank and a yelp.

"I need better sake….." She says to herself and stops when she sees a portal of darkness open in the center of the floor. Out of the dark portal rises Naruto, who was arguing with HIkari about not making a big entrance. From Tsunade's POV, she just saw Naruto, who was reported dead by Kakashi, now clad in black talking to a black talking creature sticking out of his shoulder. She looks at them, who were still arguing, out the window, and down at the now broken bottle of sake.

"I guess that shit was strong" she says to herself and Naruto and Hikari look at her.

"Hi Baa-chan, how's life been?" he asks, and Tsunade stands up, walks over to him, and looks down at him. Incase anyone wants to know, Naruto's only a few inches taller, so he's only up to her "chest".

"Am I just so drunk that I'm seeing things or are you really Naruto?" she asks and Naruto makes a mental command to Hikari to go and find the scroll and get the Jutsu. Hikari quickly jumps off Naruto's arm and sinks into the floor.

"Yes Baa-chan, I'm real" He says and what happens surprises him. Instead of hitting through the wall, she pulls him into a hug, crying.

"I thought…you died" She says, her chin on his head

_"__Ohh__ crap, __Hikari__ tell me you found the scroll!" _he sends a mental command to Hikari

_"Nope, they hid it somewhere else and this tower is big so it will take me at least three maybe four hours to look everywhere"_

_"Four hours!" "I can't wait that long, Baa-__chan__ might make me stay"_

_"The don't listen to her, not like you'll never see her again" _she says

_"But she's crying, holding me to her chest, and……."_ He stops mid-sentence when he hears Tsunade say something about "Making sure he doesn't leave".

_"What?"_

_"__Uhhhh__, we have a problem"_

_"Like what?" _

_"Will you not scream?"_

_"Yes, now what is it?"_

_"She's got me by the butt"_

_"…….says that again, I think I miss heard it"_

_"She's got me__..by__ the b-b-butt"_

_"__Ohhh__, I thought so…..at least you got a way to stall her for a while"_

_"WHAT, ARE YOU SAYING__.."_

_"A ninja must do anything for the mission, and I mean anything…"_

_"But it's Baa-__chan__, I don't see her like…THAT__!"_

_"Really, the dream about her in a green string bikini says otherwise" _

_"HEY, that's personal business!"_

_"So, now stall her for a while"_

_"But I thought you wanted me virginity?" _he says, hopping she bought it.

_"I can deal with it, now stall her" _she says as she cuts the mental connection.

"Naru-chan, are you listening" He hears her says and he looks up at her, his face very red.

"Uhhhh, y-y-yes, I was listening" he says and she looks down at him, a slight blush from the alcohol on her face.

"Really, because you look very tense…maybe I can help" she says as she pushes him near her desk.

_"Ok __Naruto__, time to take one for the team…I still can't tell if it's a good or bad thing"_

"Are you sure we should do this?" he asks, hopping she cane to her senses before he lost his.

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be doing this, Naru-chan" she says as she grinds on him slightly.

_"Fuck it…..and THANK YOU KAMI!"_

---In heaven----

"No Problem my friend, you deserve it" he says and an angle appears.

"Ok, but why with her?" the angle asks

"With age comes experience….and she's got a lot of experience…that and she can keep up with his stamina" he says, grinning like a pervert

* * *

77: Now that is cruel, right at a Lemon

Hey, I still have to even think of writing a lemon

77: Just write one

I'll let the reviewers decide

But to be safe, I will say I've never written one before.

77: But he reads them all the time

SHUT UP!

77:NO, NOT THE FACE!!!


End file.
